


Your Only Duty

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Loki surged forward and pulled Peter flush against his body, his lips crashing against Peter's, in rough, desperate need.





	Your Only Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperTheSassySpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/gifts).



> written for a send me a ship & a sentence and I'll write the next five meme. This one actually ended at five sentences, woot woot! Loki knows how to put his foot down, I guess lol.

Loki had been stabbed, and Peter had been snapped, but their collective of disaster friends and allies had pulled together and brought everyone back. Loki wanted to kill Peter again for charging headfirst into a fight he couldn't have possibly hoped to win. Peter laughed it off and claimed it was all in the line of duty as a Guardian.

Loki growled as his fists bunched in the collar of Peter's jacket, "As far as I'm concerned, the only duty you have is coming back to me alive."

Peter's laughter became a hiss when Loki bit his neck.


End file.
